Chai Ti
Chai Ti is one of the official Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit X3C3. He was previously the retainer for The Chunch before becoming a Marauder and joining the Caulk Destroyers at The Chunch's behest. __TOC__ Appearance Chai is a tall Miqo'te with shaggy hair that is coloured a reddish-chestnut and tipped yellow. He has very thick eyebrows above his golden yellow eyes, below of which is marked with the symbol of his clan. Light stubble dots his chin and sideburns, with body hair covering his toned, thick frame. Chai is often found sporting his Warrior armour, most likely to be covered in the day's serving of grime, mud, dirt and blood. Outside of that, he is found wearing casual clothes fit for an active catboy. Personality Chai is an easy-going boy who can find ways to chill out and relax in just about any environment. Even in new situations, Chai will find it easy to discover a new, comfortable spot to lounge in. With this, his work ethic is suited to match: if Chai discovers something he enjoys, he will put his 110% into it, stopping at nothing to achieve his goals. Conversely, if Chai has to perform a task he isn't interested in, it takes him a while to actually achieve it, rather preferring to lay around and wriggle, almost in retaliation. Chai doesn't care much for what rewards he may get from quests, happy to help and happy to receive whatever items may come his way. Despite this, he has a particular affinity towards gil and fancy-looking clothes and items, but wouldn't wear said clothes nor show off this likeness. He obsessively hordes his money without spending due to worries of being without a home. Background COMING SOON Story Eventually Chai found himself a job working as a retainer for whoever may hire him. The work wasn't particularly fulfilling - at least not to the Miqo'te - but it helped pay for his bills, so he forced himself to continue. By chance, Chai's next master was a large Roegadyn-looking gentleman by the name of The Chunch. While he was inititally quite surprised at the difference between the man's hulking mass and his disposition, Chai treated the work like any other retainer duties. He worked the job well without putting too much effort or energy into it. The Chunch, being very intuitive to the people around him, could tell that Chai wanted to accomplish something more with his life. The Roegadyn offered him a proposition: quit his retainer work and take up arms as a Marauder, adventuring with The Chunch and earning his own gil. Chai, flabbergasted but curious about the opportunity, decided to take it. Chai worked hard as a Marauder, learning to love the work and eventually earning the title of a Warrior, adventuring with his new best friend. Over time, The Chunch and Chai's relationship deepened, the two taking each other's hands as partners. After Chai got used to the adventurer's life, The Chunch invited him to join his Free Company known as the Caulk Destroyers. While initially hesitant to be around so many new people, Chai said yes if it meant he got to spend more time slashing, hacking, eating and spending time with his friend. He eventually warmed up to all the Caulk Destroyers, as did they to him. When he discovered that the F.C. was merging with another, Chai wasn't too fussed; as long as he got to keep adventuring - and lounging around - then he had no reason to complain. Thus, the catboy dropped the title of Caulk Destroyer and happily became an Eulmore Girl. Hobbies Chai finds a lot of enjoyment out of his Warrior work; he had only dreamed of how heavy an axe would feel to swing, and it was everything he had hoped it to be. In particular he likes the feel of the axe in his hands, trying out new combos and techniques on the F.C. Mansion's training dummies. As a catboy, he also finds enjoyment in laying in the daytime sun, loving the warm feeling as it spreads through his hair. The Miqo'te finds pleasure in climbing up small cliff-faces and trees, regardless of how sweaty he may get. While inside, Chai can usually be found either curled up on one of the various F.C. couches, snoozing the day away, or hanging with The Chunch in the kitchen, eager for a taste of whatever may be cooking at the time. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * The Chunch ' One of the founders of both the ''Caulk Destroyers and the Eulmore Girls. Chai's closest friend and romantic partner. 95% of the time Chai will go adventuring with The Chunch, their synergy as healer and tank being very strong. Outside of this, Chai enjoys curling up with The Chunch while napping, as his body warmth feels particularly nice. The Chunch usually chooses Chai to be his taste tester for his food, which can work both in and against Chai's favour. * '''Nada Raskova One of the founders of both the Caulk Destroyers and the Eulmore Girls. Chai was somewhat taken aback by Nada at first, not used to her stunning beauty and cold demeanour. While Nada may tease Chai often for being a sleepy Miqo'te, they have quite a good relationship both on and off the battlefield. Will sometimes invite Nada if he and The Chunch go on outings. * Maraschino Cherry One of the Eulmore Girls' local beauties. Maraschino helped teach Chai how to be a gentleman for his first date with The Chunch. As such, Chai looks up to Maraschino for his cool attitude and formal behaviour. Shares a love for nature with him. * Colonel Stupid One of the Eulmore Girls' resident Hyur. While both Chai and the Colonel enjoy whacking things, this has turned their relationship into a kind of rivalry. Both will try and one-up the other, usually involving Chai having to take aggro from the Colonel. Regardless, neither have anything truly bad to say about the other. Trivia * Despite loving all manners of food, Chai particularly enjoys meat jerky. ** Chai has a particular distaste for gelatin with fruit pieces in it. The different textures make his mouth feel gross. * While Chai, The Chunch, Sanide Mela and Viren Aulax all enjoy naps in the sun, Chai is the most likely to sleep the longest out of the 4. ** If The Chunch and Chai are napping together and The Chunch wakes up first, he will pick up Chai and carry him to their bed. * It would be easier to make a list of all the places Chai hasn't slept, as opposed to all the places he has. Gallery 2019-08-20 21-22-33 GthroGoldSaucer.png|The Chunch and Chai with Chai's pet dodo. EBgQ4iOUEAEfbd7.jpg|Chai looking up at his hulking caveman of a boyfriend. EBgRH-MUIAEX9tx.jpg|Chai watching the Gridanian fireworks display. EBgRH-OUcAANXxv.jpg|Chai being cheered on while watching the Gridanian fireworks display. Category:Members Category:Miqo'te